This invention relates to fuel cells and, in particular, to fuel cells to be arranged in stack form.
In the design of fuel cell stacks, it would be advantageous if the fuel cells to be employed in the stack could be arranged in packs or units capable of independent handling. Fuel cell packs of this type would simplify the assembly procedure of an overall stack and, furthermore, would greatly facilitate maintenance and repair of the stack during operation.
One technique for providing individual fuel cell packs would be to use mechanical connectors external of the individual cells to connect the cells together much the same way as larger fuel cell stacks are now formed. However, this type of technique would require a significant number of mechanical connectors which would make the pack cumbersome, bulky and difficult to handle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell pack which does not suffer from the above disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell pack which is of relatively simple construction and which can be easily assembled with and disassembled from similar fuel cell packs.